


Tea Time

by ziazippy5379



Series: Librarians Shipathon 2018 [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Shipathon18, Tea, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Eve plans a surprise of her partners.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on something else for this week but then couldn't get this out of my head. I just really enjoy the thought of these three together.

Cassandra walked through the door to Jenkins lab and saw him standing over his lab bench. He looked up when he heard her.

“What can I do for you, Cassandra?” he asked.

“Eve just sent me a text. She wants both of us to come down to the dining area,” she said.

“Well just let me finish the trial I am in the middle of and we can go see what she wants,” he said.

After he finished the trial Cassandra helped to clean up enough that nothing would get ruined. Then they went to go down to meet Eve.

When they walked into the room Cassandra was speechless. Eve had decorated the room with strands of lights shaped like flowers and vases of matching ones. She had also set for three with the china that the Library had over a lacy tablecloth. On the dishes were all the makings of an afternoon tea. And standing next to the table was Eve.

“I wanted to do something special for the two of you since you let me into this relationship. I bought the scones and biscuits, but I did make the sandwiches and tea,” she said.

Before Eve could go any further Cassandra had enveloped her in a hug.

“This is amazing Eve. You didn’t have to do this,” Cassandra said.

“I wanted to,” Eve said.

“I must agree with Cassandra. This is a wonderful surprise,” said Jenkins coming over to join them.

The three of them sat down and served out food and drink.

“You did quite well at making the tea,” said Jenkins.

“Well I learned from the best,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> The other story I mentioned might be up before the end of the week (I hope).
> 
> Comments are welcome if you want.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
